


Team-Building Exercise

by xXx_hmm_xXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bros being hoes, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_hmm_xXx/pseuds/xXx_hmm_xXx
Summary: It’s just sex, doesn’t have to mean anything. Just think of it as a team-building exercise.
Relationships: Hockey Team Captain/Rookie Obligated To Give Captain His Virginity, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Team-Building Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



Bryan braced himself, wondering if he was really going to do this. He could walk away right now. It wasn’t like this was written into his contract. Just because he had made a back room deal to get on the team in exchange for sleeping with the team captain after the first game didn't mean he actually had to do it right?

But then again, it wasn't like Nate was unattractive. Bryan had always considered himself straight, but even he could acknowledge that Nate was good looking. He was tall, muscular, and, most importantly, the team captain. Nate had his pick of puck bunnies, and yet Bryan was the one Nate planned to spend the night with.

He could do this. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It only took a moment before the lock clicked and Nate opened the door.

“I was wondering if you were going to show up,” Nate chuckled as he let Bryan into his apartment. He had obviously already gotten comfortable. His loose sweat pants hung low on his hips. His soft white shirt barely touched the elastic band, giving him a hint of skin and well-toned muscles below.

Bryan looked around nervously when Nate cocked an eyebrow at him. He hadn’t meant to get caught staring. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had been expecting in the captain’s apartment, but it was fairly standard. Reasonably clean. There was some sports commentary playing softly in the background on the TV and a half-drunk beer bottle on the table beside the couch.

“Can I get you a brewski?” Nate asked, already walking towards the kitchen.

“S-sure,” Bryan replied, hating the way his words caught in his throat.

Nate returned, handing him the cold bottle, before dropping onto the couch himself.

“Take a seat,” Nate said, motioning to the empty cushion beside him. “I was just watching the recap of the game. Then we’ll get started.”

“Right,” Bryan nodded, plopping down on the couch. He quickly took a swig of his beer. He tried to relax and watch the TV. This wasn’t weird, he told himself, just two bros hanging out, watching sports together. If he could stop glancing down at Nate’s crotch and wondering exactly what Nate was planning to do to him later, it would be perfect.

“That was a good line switch,” Nate said, casually stretching his arms. Bryan almost flinched as the captain’s hand rested behind his neck, squeezing him slightly. “Nice hustle, you were paying attention while on the bench.”

“Thanks, bro,” Bryan replied. He fiddled with the edge of his beer label. What was Nate up to? Bryan had figured that he would be on him as soon as Bryan got to the apartment, not that they would sit around watching the recap of their game.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Nate said.

“What?” Bryan asked, glancing up.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Nate repeated, his hand sliding to grip Bryan’s far shoulder. “The whole team has been here before. Hell, sometimes I still blow off steam with some of them. Davies could suck a tractor through an exhaust pipe, and Kyle’s ass is always tight. Either of them ever gives you the time of day, I suggest you take them up on the offer.”

“I’m straight,” Bryan said softly.

“So am I,” Nate shrugged. “It’s just sex, doesn’t have to mean anything. Just think of it as a team-building exercise. Now, there’s still 30 minutes left on this coverage.”

“I think I’d rather just get it over with,” Bryan muttered.

“Then start without me,” Nate shrugged. “On the floor, rookie.” Nate motioned to the space between his spread knees.

Bryan took one last fortifying swig of his beer before sliding off the couch. He glanced up at Nate, hesitating as he moved to kneel between his captain’s legs. Nate lifted himself slightly, just enough to pull his sweats down.

Bryan felt cross-eyed as he stared at Nate’s cock. Nate was bigger than Bryan, even flaccid like he was. He reminded himself that this was fine as he reached out and stroked Nate’s cock. It wasn’t too weird; after all, he had touched his own cock before, this was just a different angle.

But he wasn’t just down here to touch his captain’s cock. He leaned forward and hesitantly licked the head. He could taste the soap Nate used in his shower earlier. He slid the tip in his mouth and sucked on it.

“That’s it, rook,” Nate said, not glancing down. Bryan could feel his cock chubbing up, swelling as he ran his tongue over the head.

Bryan slid Nate’s cock deeper into his mouth, running his tongue down the shaft. He worked what he couldn’t reach with his hand. His jaw was already hurting as he felt the cock filling his mouth.

He settled into a rhythm, sliding the cock as far into his mouth as he could without choking, while his hand slid down from Nate’s shaft to his balls.

“That’s high-sticking, brah!” Nate yelled, jumping slightly as he yelled at the TV.

Bryan gagged, Nate’s cock sliding deeper into his mouth. He could feel it bump into the back of his throat. He breathed deeply through this nose, forcing his jaw to relax.

“Damn, rook,” Nate gasped, his hips stuttering. He paused the TV, his attention divided. His fingernails dug into Bryan’s scalp as he held him still. Bryan looked up at Nate through his lashes as Nate fucked shallowly into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Nate grunted, his cock slipping farther down Bryan’s throat as he pressed deep. Bryan could feel Nate’s balls draw up tight against his chin, his orgasm obviously close. Bryan couldn’t help but whimper. He had never felt so used before in his life.

He gagged as he felt the first spurt of come down his throat. Nate pulled him back by his hair, off his cock. Bryan closed his eyes as he felt come hit his face. Above him he could hear Nate sighing, jerking off his cock as his orgasm finished.

“Thanks, bro, that was nice,” Nate said, tucking his cock back into his sweats. He turned back on the commentary on the game, settling back into his seat.

Bryan sat there stunned for a moment longer. Had he really just sucked his captain off? He scrubbed the come off his face with the neck of his shirt. He clambered back up into his seat and took a long drink of his beer to wash the taste of cock out of his mouth.

He idly tried to watch the TV as Nate turned it back on and stretched his arm behind him again, keeping contact, but he couldn’t focus on it. Nate’s fingers against his skin felt like a live wire.

He couldn’t believe how into it he had been. How much he had enjoyed the taste of Nate’s cock, the feeling Nate’s hand on the back of his head, forcing him to take more of it. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was hard, and it was making him reconsider things he had never questioned before.

“It was a good game,” Nate said as he turned off the TV.

Bryan downed the rest of his beer. There wasn’t much left, but he hoped it would give him enough buzz to get out of his head. Nate was still fiddling with the remote, trying to turn on his stereo, but soon enough he would be ready for Bryan again.

“You’re still nervous,” Nate chuckled. He slid his hand up Bryan’s thigh, rubbing his hard cock through his jeans. “You just had my cock in your mouth and you're hard enough to cut diamonds, and yet you seem like you might run out of here at any minute.”

Nate leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over Bryan’s ears.

“I can make you feel so good,” Nate said, drawing a gasp from Bryan as he scraped his teeth over his earlobe. “Will you let me?”

_ Fuck, _ Brian thought as he turned to look at Nate. His captain was so close.

“Yes,” Bryan breathed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Nate surged forward, kissing him.

“Turn over, rook,” Nate said, pulling back slightly. Bryan felt like all limbs as he scrambled to turn over. Nate barely gave him a moment to adjust before his hands were back over him, rubbing his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

“Fuck,” Bryan breathed. Nate used gentle force as he guided Bryan forward so his hips were pressed against the armrests, his chest against the side table.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Nate said. He deftly flicked open the button on Bryan’s jeans.

Bryan bit his lip as Nate slid his jeans and underwear down his hips, leaving them bunched around his knees. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips as Nate jerked his cock, his thumb rubbing over the head. This was already more intense than he would have ever imagined it would be.

“You ever done this before, rook?” Nate asked, sliding his fingers over Bryan’s hole. Bryan gasped as one of his fingers caught the rim.

“No,” Bryan replied, shaking his head.

“Not even with a girl?” Nate asked. “Nothing to be embarrassed about if you have. Pretty sure Peter’s girl pegs him every other night.”

“No, I’ve never-” Bryan’s words cut off as he felt Nate slide one finger into him. The stretch was just on the wrong side of painful. “This is my first time to ever-”

“Ever?” Nate asked, chuckling, his free hand slid around Bryan’s cock again and pulling a gasp from the rookie as he worked him. “As in  _ ever _ ever?”

“It’s not like that,” Bryan huffed. “I just never got around to it.” Before he had joined the team, none of the girls he knew had been interested. Afterward, well, it felt like he already had a prior engagement with Nate. It just felt wrong.

“I could have sworn Chrissy was gonna jump you in the pre-season,” Nate chuckled. “She’d have willingly done just about anything you asked her to.”

Bryan shivered as Nate pulled back. He hadn’t realized how close the other man was until he wasn’t there anymore. He could hear Nate shuffling around in one of the side table drawers, then the snap of the cap of lube opening.

“There we go,” Nate said, sliding a now slicked finger back into Bryan. “That’s much better, isn’t it?”

Bryan nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Nate crooked his finger.

“Oh god,” Bryan gasped as Nate rubbed his prostate with his pointer finger.

“Good, isn’t it?” Nate chuckled. He twisted his hand around so he could rub the skin under Bryan’s balls with his thumb.

Bryan bit his lip, nodding as Nate worked him. He hadn’t realized just how good this could feel. Nate continued, wrapping his other hand around Bryan’s cock.

“God, you’re loving this, aren’t you?” Nate said. Bryan’s hips were jerking almost subconsciously, unable to decide between pushing his cock into Nate’s hand or back onto his finger. “You’re taking this so well. Just imagine how great it’ll be when I have you speared on my cock.”

Bryan couldn’t help but groan as Nate slid a second finger in. He wanted more. He had never felt so hard in his life. Little waves of pleasure crashed over him as Nate worked him. He was gasping for breath as he worked.

“Gonna make a proper cockslut out of you,” Nate continued, scissoring his fingers in Bryan’s hole. He let go of Bryan’s cock. He poured more lube down Bryan’s crack, letting it ease the way of his fingers as he worked his hole.

“Fuck,” Bryan gasped as Nate worked a third finger into him. He could feel a tight coil of arousal as Nate pressed insistently into his hole. “Oh god,” he moaned. Nate dug his fingers insistently into his prostate.

“Don’t come yet, rook,” Nate ordered, pulling Bryan’s hips back far enough that he couldn’t hump against the arm of the couch. “You don’t get to come till you’re on my cock. And you don’t get my cock till you beg for it.” He rubbed his thumb up Bryan’s perineum, pushing against his prostate from the outside.

“Oh god, please,” Bryan gasped. “I’ll do anything.”

“What is it you want?” Nate asked, his fingers flexing in Bryan’s hole.

“Your cock,” Bryan gasped. “I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me. To make me into your cockslut!”

“Damn, rook,” Nate chuckled. “That was good. You’ve got a filthy mouth on you, don’t you?”

Bryan barely kept from sobbing as Nate pulled his hand back. He had been so close and yet. He shivered as he heard Nate rip open a condom. Every second seemed to drag on for an eternity as Nate worked behind him.

“You’re gonna look so good impaled on my cock,” Nate said, pressing back against Bryan. Bryan could feel the head of Nate’s cock against his hole.

He gasped as Nate pressed forward. He could feel himself spreading around the captain’s cock as Nate steadily pushed in.

“Fuck,” he swore. He could feel Nate’s cock inside him, forcing him open. He had never felt so laid bare in his life. He wasn’t sure he could take this.

“I got you, rook,” Nate said, his hand steadying Bryan’s hip. Bryan dropped his head, laying against the side table. It was intense. Nate thrust gently against him, his cock sliding easily into Bryan’s body.

“Fuck, you’re tight, bro,” Nate said, his voice husky. His hips twitched, punctuating his words with a thrust forward. “You’re opening up so lovely for me. This is what you needed, isn’t it? A big cock in your needy hole?”

“Y-yes,” Bryan practically sobbed as Nate’s cock dragged across his prostate. Nate was slowly picking up speed, thrusting harder and harder into Bryan’s body.

One of his hands held Bryan’s shoulder, the other his hip. He was pulling Bryan back into him with each thrust. The sound of their flesh slapping together filled the air, punctuated with gasps.

Bryan wormed a hand under himself and started to desperately fist his own cock. He was so close.

“Do you want to come, rook?” Nate asked, each syllable punctuated by a thrust.

“Yes,” Bryan gasped, rubbing his hand over the head of his cock. He had never wanted to come more in his life.

“Beg,” Nate ordered.

Bryan gasped as Nate fucked him harder. Each thrust seemed to spear past his prostate then dragging back through his rim in a delicious slide.

“Fuck me,” Bryan gasped, his hips stuttering back to meet each of Nate’s thrusts. “Harder, harder.” His voice broke. He could feel his orgasm building low in his stomach. “Make me come on your cock. I’m desperate for it. Make me yours. Fuck!” he gasped.

His orgasm crashed over him. His cock twitched in his hand as he came, squirting his come against the armrest. He could feel his whole body tense, gripping Nate’s cock as the man kept thrusting into him through it. His toes curled in pleasure, his body tightening each time Nate’s cock dragged across his prostate.

He was only vaguely aware of Nate stilling behind him, grunting as he came.

Bryan collapsed against the couch as Nate pulled out. He lay there, resting his face against the cool surface of the coffee table for what felt like an eternity. He could hear Nate moving around, removing the condom and throwing it in the trash can.

Finally, Bryan righted himself. He tugged his jeans back up and secured them. What was he supposed to do now? Did he just go home? Was he supposed to stay and watch another game? How was he supposed to just chill like he hadn’t just come with his captain’s dick up his ass?

“Want another beer, bro?” Nate asked, already halfway back to the couch, two beers in hand.

“No,” Bryan replied, quickly standing. He could feel it as he stood, the phantom feeling of Nate’s cock in him, pressing deep into his body. Would he ever feel the same? “I figure I should go get some sleep? Early practice, right?”

“Oh?” Nate replied, a coy grin on his face as he approached Bryan. “I thought I had you for the whole night.” He dropped the beers on the side table, before pressing up against Bryan. His hand pressed against Bryan’s crotch, rubbing his dick through his jeans. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he whispered in Bryan’s ear.

And how could Bryan say no to that?


End file.
